


Borderlands AU (Part0): A shelter

by LostOpium



Series: Borderlands AU (Timothy L./Wilhelm) [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/pseuds/LostOpium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Timothy managed to convice Moxxi to accepte him, a while before he get to save Wilhelm ! For curious people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borderlands AU (Part0): A shelter

Night was falling over Sanctuary. The streets were now dark enough in order for Timothy to sneak into the camp of the Crimson Raiders. He had managed to get in by staying hidden at the gates of the big city and passing along one of their old cars parked near the garage.

Timothy ran close next to the walls of the buildings. He preferred to avoid being spotted by the night owls of Sanctuary, although the hood and the mask covering his face made him unrecognizable. He did not manage to calm the anxiety of being recognized. In addition, he saw many citizens turning in his path, intrigued by his limping figure. The bullet still stuck in his leg was excruciatingly hurting him but he had to continue. He was too close to his goal to fall on the ground and burst into tears. 

Finally, neon lights from the bar appeared in front of the mask. The double entered and walked timidly up to the counter to face the Pandora's Sexiest Bartender. He waited until her attention focused on him and he stammered. "M-Moxxi, hm ... I ... H-hi ... In fact, I-I need your help."

The pretty lady raised an eyebrow and took a suspicious look. “Do we know each other, honey?”

“I…well… Actually yes, b-but…”

The pretty woman leaned forward and the masked man felt an intense look on him. "A name may help me to give an answer." She seemed distrustful, however, it was impossible to disclose a name or a face inside the bar as on looking customers were becoming curious of their discussion.

"It's just ... I can ... I would tell you who I am, but not here ... I can’t, I…" Timothy lowered his head sheepishly, seeing that she was losing patience.

"Well, I’m sorry, sweetheart, but doubtful people like you wondering for favors have no place in my bar."

"I beg you, Moxxi, I need you! I need your help! Only you can help me! They’re going to kill me! "And before she could repeat herself, the double added in with a desperate tone, "Put a gun to my head if it reassures you, but I need to talk to you in private, I-I’m not kidding!"

The proposal seemed quite fair. The beautiful women still thought for a few minutes before taking a look at the customers and discreetly asked the masked man to follow her. She let him go through a small door at the back of the bar that she carefully closed behind them. Timothy just had time to take a few steps before he heard the clicking of a weapon. He turned slowly to the bartender, worried. A red gun wearing the name of its owner aimed his head.

"Where were we ...oh yes! Who is behind this mask? "Asked Moxxi with a smooth-spoken voice.

"I ... My name is Timothy Lawrence ... but you knew me by the name of ... Jack."

Her face frowned for a moment before understanding, "The double?"

"Yes! I err ... well ... I WAS his double on Elpis, d-do you remember? "

One of the little gloved hands grabbed him by the collar and the barrel of the gun dangerously approached him. "Trashes like you are not welcome here! You better give me a good reason to not shoot you right now!!"

The man, terrified, his legs trembling, began to sob like a child. "I have nothing to do with him, Moxxi, I swear! I'm not like him! I hate Jack as much as you do, I… h-he took everything away from me! "

Moxxi released him and looked at him, miserably falling on his knees in front of her. "So now that you have seen his true face, you’ve got the guts to take refuge in my bar!" She said angrily.

"I already knew who h-he was! Already knew o-on Elpis... I had a-already understood b-but I couldn’t do anything!" He explained, crying and begging harder. "If you knew what he put me through! I- I was scared! A-a-afraid of him! I couldn’t do anything, I was all alone, he ... he wants me to die now, he w-w-wants to kill me! I'm in trouble! I beg you I need a refuge!" 

The door opened and a man came in, closing the door behind him at his turn. He was rather tall and judging by his appearance, he had been part of the army for a while. His face was hard to read but there was nothing aggressive. The bartender turned toward him, lowering her weapon a moment and greeted him with a flirtatious smile. "Oh! You come at just the right moment, Roland. "

Timothy felt his blood freezing. Roland. Moxxi had called Roland in as reinforcement. What was going to happen to him now? Was Roland going to kill him? He tried to get up but his injured leg prevented him from doing so. Then he began to crawl backwards on the floor, frightened at the sight of ex-military man advancing towards him.  
“Slow down, stranger.” said the commando calmly, "We just want to talk to you. "

The double could not control himself any longer, and when he heard him asking his name, his answer remained stuck in his throat. Roland was still the leader of the Crimson Raiders, and although he looked kind, he was not the kind of man to soften up with Hyperion personnel.

“His name is Timothy Lawrence. You met him on Elpis, he was Jack’s double.” Said the sexy woman while she was approaching him, ready to decorate his wounded leg with another hole.

“The double of Jack, hm? What a surprise!” Roland crouched in front of the double and tried to reassure him in his usual calming voice, “Listen. If you answer our question, maybe things will get better for you. But if we find out that you are still involved with Hyperion, you can be sure that you’re not going to get out from there alive.”   
“I-I-I-I’m gonna answer! I… I only want… a shelter.”

Moxxi, still standing at a certain distance, observed the mask with a skull painted on it. She noticed that one eye was covered with an iron plate. The face beneath was thus one-eyed. Intrigued, she tapped Roland’s shoulder and pointed to the mask covering his face. The commando was about to speak but Timothy had understood. He sighed and removed his mask, pushing his hood back simultaneously. He watched as Moxxi covered her mouth at the sight of the large scar that was digging his tear stained cheeks. He did not dare face them.

“What happened to you? I thought that Lili-“ started Roland.

“Yes, Lilith wounded Jack but… as I was explaining to Moxxi… Jack was not soft with me, I—on Elpis, I tried to rebel a little and… he d-didn’t like it… not one bit.”  
“You have rebelled?” asked Moxxi, feeling a little gullible.

"I tried several times to stand up to him I ... I could not bring myself to hurt or kill people who had done nothing to me !! I-I-I declined and ..." he tried to calm himself as to speak clearly, "One day after the accident with Lilith, he called me into his office. He tied me to a seat and ... a-and he ... he ..." He covered his face with his hands as tears began to flow again.

Roland knelt closer to Timothy and rubbed his back gently, "Continue, Timothy, keep talking." The words and gestures were rather reassuring. For her part, Moxxi began to take pity and put away her weapon.

"Jack had heated an iron t-thing in…shape of th-that symbol we found on Eleseer. He burned my face. He d-d-destroyed my face …and my hopes to regain my former look. He was crazy! He’s completely demented, he... he said that, as his double, I had to be his perfect copy! He tortured me!!" He took a deep breath, trying to control his voice, which was beginning to become hoarse. "I didn’t stop there, though I ... tried again to stand up to him and even run away, but... still I ended up back in his office and ... he hit me, he strangled me or even threatened me... I was so scared; so scared of this office! I was afraid of Jack!"

Roland glanced at Moxxi. She seemed horrified by this story; she looked away as if she regretted having been so hard on him.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you with Jack." Said the commando, patting him gently on the shoulder. "I sincerely believe that you didn’t deserve all that."  
"Why did you not return to your home as you had let us know at Concordia?” Asked the soft voice of Moxxi who sought to understand.

"After my services for Jack ... I ... I actually returned home, but first ... I learned that my mother had passed away ... and then, that my house didn’t belong to me anymore and on top of that I ... Jack made me out to be dead! All this time, Hyperion has made me out to be dead!!" His throat tightened, his words became moans. "I no longer exist! A-and with that face I—how can I make a new fucking life with that!?! I-I spent a few days on the street and ... FUCK!! The irony is that I have enough money, but the only place where I can change that freaking face is at Hyperion ... and I can’t go back there!! If they see me, they kill me!!! I ... I’m condemned to live with this face that is not mine and that nobody wants to see!! "

The two others did not dare say a word. However, Moxxi knelt near and pulled a handkerchief from her cleavage and handed it to Timothy. The double appreciated the gesture and continued his story as he wiped away his tears.

"Jack took everything from me… my past, my identity... even my friends. The only people I liked there, he..." He took a deep breath, "Before I left, he made sure to ... erase my memory because... because I had the means to betray him! He threw me out with nothing and ... he ... he ... I know he wants me to get killed because…I changed the dosing of the damn amnesia serum. He found out just shortly after they released me. I heard a few of his Hyperion men talking and I’m terribly afraid I ... I'm afraid he set his ‘dogs’ out me to finish me; th-that’s why I fled. I used the money from this contract to come here on Pandora, and ask for help to the only person I knew here that I could find. " 

Both of the residents of Sanctuary looked at each other and then turned their gaze to the double. The soldier was the first to speak. "Wait, wait. You just said that Jack tried to erase your memory but you managed to stop him? "

"I managed to have only a partial amnesia. Some details have completely disappeared from my memory ... but I remember some things such as places ... and of some projects. " Timothy confessed shakily, "I-I could perhaps be useful. I ... I want to help you because ... I also want revenge on this motherfucker! "

Roland seemed to think for a moment, his eyes still fixed on the desperate face of Timothy. Moxxi at this point seemed to have forgotten about her suspicions. She turned her head towards the commando and said, "I don’t think he's really dangerous for the Crimson Raiders, on the contrary, he can be a valuable assistance. He is an enemy of Hyperion after all, right? "

"Tell me, Timothy. As you fought on Elpis, you think you can join the battle with us? "

"Uhm ... it’s just... I..."

Moxxi laughed softly and gently caressed the hair of the disfigured man. She already knew him a bit more than the commando. She knew that Timothy was not really made for the battlefield. He was a sweet and intelligent boy who, although he appreciated to silence an annoying enemy, he could never get used to murder. "Timothy is not really a warrior Roland.” Moxxi said, “In addition, if Jack wants to kill him, he may be easily spotted if he fights with you. Let me take care of him. "

"You’re right, and if you want to take him under your wing, well, I guess I can’t make you change your mind! "He smiled at the pretty powdered face of his companion. He turned back to Timothy and helped the double to get up. "Welcome to the Crimson Raiders, Timothy! Even if keeping an eye on you for now w-"

He did not have the time to end his sentence as Timothy rushed in for a hug. Timothy suspected that they would still be suspicious about him for a while. However, having finally found a shelter pushed him to hug tightly the leader of the clan as a thank you. The soldier’s arms closed around him and finally, since a long time, he felt safe.  
___

Moxxi sat on the edge of the bed in which she had placed Timothy. She had nursed her protégé but the journey and the pain had visibly exhausted him. She looked at him for a several minutes before noticing that the man, curled up under the sheets, had started to cry again.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" She said in a worried tone.

"Why was it so easy to manipulate him?" he said as if he regretted something horribly.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Of him. S-someone I loved over there. And I still love him." 

"You may see him again one day." Reassured the beautiful woman, caressing his head gently.

"Maybe ... but Jack ... Jack manipulates him and ... and he's too stubborn to say no. In fact, even if I found him, I'm not sure he would understand... anyway it may already be too late. Damnit…why do I have to love him!" He groaned, cursing himself.

Moxxi did not stop her caresses. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and waited for him to fall asleep before exiting the room and leaving him to his dreams.


End file.
